


Psycho Killer (Qu'est-ce que c'est)

by Lothiriel84



Series: I swear it's everywhere (It's everything) [1]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast), The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: We are vain and we are blindI hate people when they're not polite





	Psycho Killer (Qu'est-ce que c'est)

“You mean you’ve got _interdimensional_ travel?”

“Well, _I_ do. None of those idiots back on Mars could even begin to understand my vision – ah, the things I have seen, you wouldn’t believe it.”

“Why don’t you try us,” David cut in abruptly, all but slamming a cup of freshly made coffee in front of the stranger. “We’ve got plenty of time.”

“Ah, David, my friend. One thing at a time,” the stranger winked, and he had to remind himself he shouldn’t be punching someone they had invited into the bunker in the first place. Not just yet, at any rate.

“I’m not your friend,” he muttered under his breath as he started searching through the cupboards for stale biscuits, making as much noise as physically possible. Tom shot him a nervous look from across the room, while Dave was so engrossed in the stranger’s boyish good looks and easy charm that he would have hardly noticed if David had straight up decided to set the entire bunker on fire.

“So, why don’t you take me to see those pictures of yours, buddy? I’m dying to know what your old world looked like.”

Dave was grinning like a moron now, and that was the final straw for David’s already strained patience. “I’ve got a better idea,” he announced, as calmly as he knew how, snapping the biscuit tin closed. “You said you’re a scientist, so I assume you know everything about turbine generators?”

“Actually, I do,” the stranger shrugged, noncommittally. “Well, I suppose your technology would be horribly outdated if compared to the standards I’m used to, but that’s the apocalypse for you, hey?”

“Excellent. Come with me.”

He led the way, pretending not to notice the disappointed look on his roommates’ faces. Interdimensional traveller or not, the man reminded him too closely of the late Robert Swinton, and he remembered only too well what kind of turn things had taken on that particular occasion; his companions might be too gullible to realise it just yet, but he was acting in their best interest, and he for one wasn’t afraid to take drastic measures when the situation required it.

“Shareholders, but those turbines look like an utter mess,” the stranger shook his head in mild amusement. “Though that’s hardly the reason why you wanted to get me all to yourself, hey, David?”

He paused, staring at the man in utter disbelief. Was the idiot trying to _flirt_ with him? Well, that was a gross miscalculation on his part, as he would soon find out.

“Come on, buddy, no need to be coy,” the stranger added smoothly, taking a step closer, and placed his hand suggestively on David’s shoulder.

His own reaction was lightning-quick, and entirely instinctive. He was distantly aware of the faint crack under his fingers, though he could hardly miss the scream of agony that immediately followed.

“Listen to me, _buddy_. You go straight back through that portal of yours, and I will actually refrain from breaking the rest of your bones. How does that sound?”

The man cradled his injured hand to his chest, turned an involuntarily admiring look on his opponent. “Damn, I wish my David was half as much of a bastard as you are.”

“I’m not going to repeat myself again,” he warned him, icily. The stranger appeared to be weighing his options for a moment, then slowly turned his back on David and walked away.


End file.
